Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compression garments and to methods of manufacture. In particular, this invention is concerned with compression garments such as shorts, long tights and tops, either as single garments or in a combination of garments worn as a suit.
Description of Related Art
A detailed discussion of the prior art and studies relating to muscles and muscle activity is contained in Australian Provisional Patent Application No 2004905456 (the “Provisional Application”), the contents of which are imported herein by reference.
Prior art compression garments are designed to fit the body snugly, but without consideration as to the extent to which muscles increase in bulk and mass during activity. Such prior art garments can become non-static or counter-gradient in this situation. Once a person wearing a static compression garment increases muscle mass with activity, the garment can become tighter in the vicinity of the muscle, which can increase as much as 3-5% in volume. This alters the effect of the static compression and can create undesirable effects, in being undesirably tight or in providing more compression in the wrong places. In turn, this can impede circulation and reduce the effect of lymphatic drainage.